Family issues
by Camelote
Summary: Plusieurs histoires de familles. (seulement) Rien de sexuel ou de gore. N'hésitez pas si vous voulez me proposer un pairing ! (absolument et entièrement pale)
1. Chapter 1

Story 1 : _L'alcool c'est mal, m'voyez ?_

Focus : Jade/Jane

Disclaimer qui va fonctionner sur chaque histoire : Homestuck et (presque) tous ses personnages appartiennent à notre lord et sauveur Andrew Hussie.

* * *

\- Bonjour Jade.

\- Oh, salut, Jane !

Les deux brunes à lunettes se regardèrent avec un sourire qui semblait presque forcé.

Il n'était pas forcés parce qu'elles ne s'appréciaient pas, au contraire : leur lien avec John les rapprochait plus que leur lien grand-mère/petite-fille. Et lorsqu'elles étaient avec tout le groupe, elles riaient ensemble facilement.

Mais tout le problème était là: elles étaient seules l'une avec l'autre, et ne savaient pas comment gérer une conversation ainsi. Elles avaient sans doute trop peur de faire une bêtise, ou de dire quelque chose qui pourrait porter atteinte à leur relation. Parce que bien que John les liait, une autre de leur connaissance les séparait : Jake English. Jake qui était le grand-père de Jade, mais qui avait blessé Jane de la pire façon possible. Jade le savait bien, et Jane s'en rendait bien compte : c'est ce qui rendait entre les deux la conversation si difficile.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celle aux cheveux longs.

\- Une tarte aux cerises et à la rhubarbe.

\- Oh.

Jade grimaça. Elle détestait les cerises. Si elle devait choisir un fruit, elle choisirait le citron vert, sans hésiter.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? lui demanda son "aînée".

\- Je vais rejoindre Dave à son travail, sourit-elle.

Comme Jane la regardait avec un sourire en coin, celle aux cheveux long se sentit rougir violemment. Elle détourna le regard et attrapa ses clés.

\- Bon alors j'y vais. On se voit ce soir.

\- Oui bien sûr, sourit de plus belle la petite aux cheveux courts. Mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, et ne faites pas de bêtises.

Jade rit.

\- Parfois, tu parles vraiment trop comme une adulte.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous joue la plus vieille.

Jane fit un clin d'oeil et son amie sorti, la laissant seule avec sa pâtisserie.

Dave et elle rentrèrent tard le soir, accompagnés de Jake et Dirk. Après avoir récupéré son petit ami à son job de DJ, ils avaient rejoins leurs deux "aïeuls" et étaient parti faire une tournée de bars.

Alors, lorsque le petite boulotte descendit pour les réprimander, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient totalement TORCHÉS.

\- Mais... s'insurgea t-elle. Vous êtes saouls ?!

\- Pas du tout... bougonna la seule fille ivre en ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle regardait un peu trop son ami d'enfance.

\- Comme si j'allais vous croire !

Elle les disputa quelques minutes pour leur rappeler les méfaits de l'alcool et des comportements affreux qu'avaient Rose et Roxy sous son emprise. Malheureusement, les quatre amis étaient beaucoup trop ivres pour admettre leurs erreurs et partirent se coucher à la fin de son monologue comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui énerva encore plus la seule sobre présente : Rose passait le week-end chez sa petite amie et, Roxy, John et Calliope étaient parti tout les trois pour une semaine de vacances. Et évidemment, Terezi était toujours à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jane était énervé. En plus du fait que le petit groupe était rentré excessivement tard, et bourré, elle avait mangé seule alors qu'elle avait cuisiné toute la journée. Enfin, elle cuisinait toujours toute la journée mais là n'était pas la question. Pour se calmer, elle entreprit de faire une mousse au chocolat et une fois celle-ci faite, la vaisselle. Quand elle se rendit à l'étage pour aller se coucher, elle vérifia cependant que tout le monde allait bien malgré leur état. Dans la chambre de Dirk, lui et Dave étaient pour une raison inconnue étalés sur le sol, alors que Jake occupait le lit de son meilleur ami. Jane disposa des couvertures sur chacun d'eux et de rendit dans la chambre de sa "petite fille" (ou le contraire) et remarqua qu'elle n'y était pas. Jane fouilla partout : chambre de Dave, de Jake, des filles, la salle de bain... Pour finalement la retrouver dans sa propre chambre, allongée sur son lit. L'aïeule s'approcha et la secoua doucement.

\- Jade, chuchota t-elle, réveille toi. Retourne dans ta chambre, c'est mon lit.

L'endormie baragouina quelque chose à propos de John qui la réveillait sans arrêt et de... Vriska ? Jane n'en était pas sûr, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le scorpion arrivait dans les paroles de sa grand-mère. Après tout, plus personne ne l'avait revu après la bataille contre Lord English, bien que Terezi continuait à la chercher. Mais là n'était pas la question.

\- Jade, Dave te trompe avec Mayor.

\- C'est même pas vrai... bougonna l'autre en levant la tête du coussin. Dave me ferait jamais ça...

\- Bon, je vois que tu es réveillée. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant.

\- Nooooooooooooon...

La protestation se transforma en un gargouillis grotesque alors que le jeune fille aux oreilles de chien encerclait de ses bras la taille arrondie de son aïeule.

\- Je veux rester avec toi...

Cette semi-déclaration un quart consciente tira un beau rouge des joues de la bleu ciel. Elle caressa les cheveux de son amie.

\- Pourquoi n'arrivons nous pas à être ensemble sans être gênée lorsque c'est normal entre nous ?

Il y eut un silence et Jade secoua négativement la tête pour signifier qu'elle ne savait pas, et répondit :

\- Mais j'aimerais que ce soit différent...

Elle souleva son visage pour regarder Jane droit dans les yeux.

\- Je voudrais qu'on soit plus proche. Je voudrais qu'on soit une vrai famille...

Elle s'assirent en face l'une de l'autre et, Jane n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, mais sa "petite-fille" se mit à pleurer.

\- Je voudrais qu'on soit soeur, Jane.

Et, elle n'aurait pas pu dire si les larmes étaient contagieuses ou si c'était ce qu'elle ressentait aussi, mais elle pleura à son tour. Elle se prirent dans les bras.

\- Moi aussi, Jade. Moi aussi.

Le lendemain, ou du moins les quelques heures leur restant à dormir, le petit groupe excepté la seule à ne pas avoir bu, se réveilla avec des maux de têtes hors du commun. Tous se rassemblerent pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i mangé ce matin, Jane ? demanda le brun à lunette en bayant.

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis levée un peu tard, je n'ai rien préparé... répondit la concernée.

\- On dirait qu'il y a de la mousse au chocolat, précisa le blond à lunettes rondes.

La cuisinière rougit violemment à cette mention, tandis que la petite amie du blond le regardait de travers. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

\- Quoi ?

Et alors qu'elle s'asseyait aux côtés de sa nouvelle soeur en lui prenant la main, elle répondit :

\- Sérieusement, Dave ? Avec Mayor ?

* * *

Boooooooooonjoir, bonjoir à toi !

J'espère que ce petit JaneJade (strictement platonique et familial comme le précise le titre) t'aura plu !

J'avais envi de changer de style tout en restant dans du mignon, et je voulais écrire sur deux de mes personnages favoris de Homestuck :

alors voilà ! (bon bien sûr j'y ai placé un peu de DaveJade, parce que ship)

En tous cas j'espère que tu as aimé !

Et aussi que ce sera le premier d'un lignée !

Pluuuuuuuuuush !


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2 : _Comment ça, on craint ?_

Focus : Eridan/Cronus

Disclaimer : Mais Homestuck n'est pas à moi voyons, mais à tonton Hussie ! (bon sang si il voyait que quelqu'un l'appelait comme ça...)

* * *

\- Frérot ?

\- Quoi ?

Il y eut un petit silence de la part du plus jeune, alors que son ainé attendait agacé la suite de sa question.

\- Pourquoi on est toujours tout seul ?

Ce fut au tour du plus vieux d'être silencieux un instant, et il dévisagea l'autre avec incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi on est toujours tout seul ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? fit l'autre en pouffant et en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les bras croisés. On est pas seul ! Je passe du temps avec Meenah, ou Mituna, et toi avec Feferi et Sollux. On est pas seul...

\- Alors d'abord, Feferi m'a laché, Sollux ne me supporte pas, et de ton côté tu es horrible avec Mituna et tu essayes de draguer Meenah, alors elle s'approches le moins possible de toi. Mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a AUCUN quadrant de rempli, que ce soit toi ou moi. Tu regardes tout les autres, ils ont tous au moins une relation avec quelqu'un, quelle soit pâle ou flush. Mais non, les Ampora, non. On est comme, seuls au monde ! Et les seuls quadrant qu'on avait de rempli, ils sont vide car tout le monde nous quite !

Le regard de Cronus se perdit dans le vague. Il sortit machinalement une cigarette en chocolat de sa poche, et se mit à en machonner le bout. Après un moment, il marmonna :

\- Tu as raison...

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, se redressa un Eridan decidé.

\- Tu as raison, l'immita son frère.

\- Les autres nous prennent pour des loosers, mais ça va changer !

\- Tu as raison !

\- Et tu vas commencer par jeter toutes tes cigarettes en chocolat !

\- QUOI ?!

Cronus fit face à son cadet avec indignation.

\- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordres ?!

\- Premièrement parce que les cigarettes en chocolat ont deux messages à faire possiblement passer : Soit tu es un ancien fumeur qui tente d'arreter et qui a besoin de ces cigarettes pour, et ce n'est pas ton cas, tu n'as jamais fumé de ta vie -et de ta mort- et tout le monde ici le sait ; Soit c'est que tu as un gros problème de confiance en toi et que tu essayes de faire croire au gens que tu es cool, ce qui en plus d'être une idée affreusement ridicule, et totalement innéfficasse et produit l'effet inverse. Enfin, c'est moi qui donne les ordres car je suis le plus intelligent de nous deux et le seul capable de produire des décisions logiques et utiles, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

\- Veux-tu qu'on parle de ton incroyable décision de te rendre à Jack Noir puis de tuer tout le monde car tu n'étais pas content de leur refus ?

\- ... La ferme, ce n'est pas pareil, c'était mon aspect qui me guidait.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que tu te débarasses de ces cigarettes. Selon les humains, tu ressembles seulement à un "Danny Zuko" raté, et ne me demande pas ce que c'est. J'en ai aucune idée.

\- Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu vas devoir faire quelques petits changement... "Harry Potter"...

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y pas que tes cigarettes qui sont à changer...

~~~~ Later :

\- Bon, pourquoi ces deux abrutis nous ont-ils appelés ici ? s'énerva la jeune version de la Condesce.

\- Aucun de nous n'en sait plus que toi, soupira Rufioh. Mais ça doit être important, vu qu'on est tous là.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin réfléchit à leur comportement passé dont la patho...

\- Kankri, la ferme ! s'écria Karkat.

\- Bon, je m'en vait.

Alors que la jeune impératrice se levait pour partir, le duo de frère aquatique apparut dans leur champ de vision.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, où les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient analysés d'une toute nouvelle manière.

\- Pff... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA !

Et tous se moquèrent d'eux.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Cronus. Mais quoi encore ?! On vous convient pas comme ça non plus, alors ?

\- Quoi, poursuivit Eridan, vous nous trouvez ridicule ? Vous devriez vous regarder !

Mais bien sûr, chacune des personnes présentes étaient moins ridicules que les frères Ampora :

Eridan avait en effet retiré ses lunettes, et plissait les yeux d'une façon absurde, puisqu'il n'y voyait rien sans elles. Ses cheveux étaient méthodiquement plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, dans le sens inverse de ses cornes. Sa grande écharpe à rayures bleu avait été cruellement remplacée par une veste en cuir noir à col, ouverte, où sur la boutonnière était gravée au fil mauve son symbole. Il ne portait sous son blouson aucun t-shirt, ce qui laissait parfaitement visible son torse plat et dépourvu de muscles. Quand à son pantalon, il restait le même, mais tombait ridiculement au dessous de sa ceinture, de sorte à ce que tout le monde pouvait voir son caleçon (ce qui l'embarrassait au plus au point mais comme il ne pouvait distinguer aucun des visages moqueur en face de lui, pas plus qu'il n'entendait rire, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être si terrible). Finalement, il portait un foulard de la couleur de son sang.

Son dancestor n'était pas mieux.

Contrairement à l'autre Ampora, il avait échangé son jean pour un slim noir qui s'arrêtait au dessus des chevilles. Il avait remplacé son t-shirt blanc par une chemise à carreaux mauve surmontée d'un gilet gris. Une écharpe semblable à celle d'Eridan trônait fièrement autour de son cou. Pour finir et couronner le ridicule d'un plus, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur les côtés à la façon d'un premier de la classe, ou dans ce cas là, d'Hitler, bien que les trolls n'auraient su dire qui était ce fameux Hitler.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer ! cracha l'aîné. C'est pas censé ce passer comme ça !

\- Se passer comment ? gloussa Meenah qui contenait à grand peine son urgent besoin de rire. Vous êtes ridicule !

\- Mais pourquoi diable vous êtes vous accoutrez de cette façon ? demanda Aranea, plus gênée que réellement amusée, en se demandant comment elle avait bien pu être la kismesis du plus vieux.

\- Franchement, regardez vous dans une glasse, c'est plus possible.

\- C'est pas comme ça que vous allez pecho ! s'exclaffa Rufioh, à deux doigts de mourir de rire, avant d'embrasser le front d'Horuss.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, en répétant que c'était à "gravé dans les annales comme le jour où les Ampora avaient définitivement perdu toute dignité restante", Cronus envoya violemment son pied s'écraser dans un déchet qui traînait.

\- MERDE ! Mais pourquoi ils nous acceptent jamais ?!

Il se retourna vers son cadet pour voir sa réaction. Il était assis par terre, la tête dans mes mains, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Cela le calma instantanément (ce qu'il ne savait pas était que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de dépit, mais de lassitude du fait de fixer le même point sans ses lunettes). Cronus s'assit aux côtés de lui.

\- Tu sais... On a pas besoin de leur appréciation pour être heureux. On a juste à s'aimer comme on est. On a pas besoin d'eux !

Tout en disant ça, il frotta sa main dans ses cheveux pour défaire la coupe ridicule et le gel, puis dans celle d'Eridan.

C'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte qu'Eridan souriait avec bienveillance, et sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et répéta :

\- On a pas besoin d'eux.

* * *

Ouuuuh c'est difficile d'être un Ampora !

En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu (si ça se trouve il vous à même réconcillié avec Eridan et Cronus ! (j'aime toujours pas Cronus mais bon)) !

N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées de ship familial, hein !

Et j'espère que je vais avoir de nouvelles idées, aussi X) J'aime bien ce concepte.

Bon, je vous dit a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
